Ryder's Crush
Video Idea by: ClockwerkMarshall25 Early days, when the PAW patrol was young... Ryder was teaching Marshall how to use his cannon at Mayor Goodway's since she wanted her steps cleaning. Ryder: Hmmmm, I wish the construction over the road wasn't so noisy. (He goes over there and approaches Diamondback) May I ask how the progress is? Diamondback: We just finished! It's gonna be owned by a girl called... what was it Katie? Ooh yeah it's gonna be a groomin' salon apparently! Ryder: Um yeah, thanks. Cool. Well, I have to go now, bye! Hey pups! They've finished! Rocky: Oh, yes. My ears were hurting! Chase: Me too. Marshall: So like this? Water cannon spray! Arf Arf! (The water comes on and sprays Chickaletta) oops! Sorry mayor, sorry chicken. (He directs it at the steps) Ryder: Well done Marshall! Oh look! The new neighbors have arrived! (A removal van shows up and a girl steps out) Girl: Hehehe! Yes Cali! We're here. We're not on the ship anymore. The girl looked over her shoulder Ryder could not stop staring. She was beautiful! Her long blonde hair, her blue eyes, pale skin she was wearing a pink and red striped summer floaty dress and blue sandals. He blushed when he saw her. But when the girl saw that Ryder looking at her, he turned his head back to Mayor Goodway immediately. The girl giggled and started reassuring her cat "Cali" again Rocky and Chase continued to watch Marshall polish off the steps Mayor Goodway: Ah! Haha! What good pups! Ryder: (Turns back up) Y-Yes they are! But there's more to come! Mayor Goodway: Are you Ok Ryder? You seem a little um.... Lovesick. Ryder: Wha- What makes you say that?? Mayor Goodway: You seem to have been staring at the new girl. Ryder: I can't help it, she's s-so beautiful... What should I do?? Mayor Goddway: Just talk to her, tell her who you are! Ryder: Ok, wish me luck! Mayor Goodway: Well, I wish the best for you Ryder. But now I to read Chickaletta her afternoon reading educational book. Ryder: Heh heh! Ok, bye! (Turns to the three pups) Now pups, I'm going to er- visit the new groomer to see how she is. So can you get them back to the Lookout Chase? Rocky and Marshall were new. Chase: Chase is on the case, sir! Chase starts off in the direction of the Lookout and the pups follow him. Ryder walks into the grooming salon and the newly-installed bell rings as he pushes through the door. Just as he reached the counter a blonde head pops up from under it. Girl: Hello! I'm afraid we're not open yet, we're just un-boxing our new computer but I'm more than happy to meet you! Ryder: (Thinks) What a beautiful voice! (Speaks) Oh no! I'm just here to introduce myself and see if you needed a hand! Katie: Oh, we don't need much help but I'd love to meet you! My name's Katie Forrester, but just call me Katie. Ryder: Hi, Katie! My name is Zack Ryder, but I go by the name Ryder. I run the local rescue team called the PAW Patrol. The current members are Chase, the German shepherd police dog. Marshall, the dalmatian firefighter dog. And Rocky, the mixed breed eco-recycling dog. Katie: That's cool! And your here just to introduce yourself? Ryder: No, also we'd like to invite you to Mr. Porters restaurant for a day at the beach. Katie: Wow, thank you! I know where Mr. Porters is and I'm assuming tomorrow? Ryder: Y-Yes tomorrow would be fine. A-Anyways I have to get to feed the pups, but if you're in need just yelp for help! Katie: Ok, thanks Ryder! He leaves Ryder: (Thinking) Phew, I didn't mess up! He walked back to the Lookout thinking all the way about Katie, then a thought stopped him. Ryder: (Thinking) Do I like her? No! Thought the other voice viciously. She doesn't like you and you don't like her! But maybe you do? Thought the other voice. Ryder quickly decided to banish her from his mind. When he got back to the Lookout, Chase came up to him worriedly. Chase: Ryder? Your face is red! Ryder: Oh, what! Er- it's cold out there. Let's get some food then. Chase: Um... Ok then. Ryder gets food out of the base Ryder: Have you got the bowls, Rocky? Rocky: All here! Ryder tings a metal bowl with a spoon. Ryder: Dinner pups! The pups came up and started eating. Ryder: Now, I've invited the new neighbor, Katie who runs the grooming shop to Mr. Porters for lunch tomorrow. Chase: (Finished eating) Sounds like a good idea, Ryder! Marshall: (finishes) Yeah! I'd love to meet the new groomer, I mean my fur's been needing a wash and you're not exactl-(Chase covers his mouth) Rocky: (finishes) Can I have seconds? Ryder: Hahaha, here you go Rocky. (Pours some more kibble) Rocky: Thanks, Ryder! Ryder scratches his head Ryder: Chase, Marshall! It's bedtime! Both: Ok, Ryder! Rocky finishes. Ryder: Ok Rocky, to your pup house. Rocky: *YAWN* Night night. Ryder goes to bed himself, dreaming about tomorrow. (The next day) Ryder woke up with a start. Ryder: It's morning! He got dressed, brushed his teeth, had a shower and did his hair before realizing he said noon. Ryder mentally hit himself. He marched outside and woke the pups because he didn't want them sleeping in today! Marshall: Wha-? Oh yeah. Chase: Brush your teeth pups! Rocky goes into his pup house and comes out with his gear on. Rocky: Claw! Ruff! He squeezes out the toothpaste for his toothbrush and picks up the toothbrush and starts brushing. Meanwhile in Marshall's house... Marshall squeezes the toothpaste with his paws and ends up all over his face. When we washed it off, he squeezed it properly and then started his teeth. Meanwhile in Chase's house... Chase squeezed the toothpaste with his paws slowly and started brushing his teeth. Ryder, since he was all ready started brushing Rocky's fur fast. Rocky: Ahhhh! There it is! No! That's it! He then brushed Marshall's fur. Marshall: Do it there! That's the spot! Wait, which spot? And then he brushed Chase's fur. Chase: That's the spot! Ooh, no! That's the spot! Wait! That's the spot! Then they undressed Rocky and by the time they finished eating it was noon. Ryder: It's noon pups! For some fun, let's race there! They started racing to Mr. Porters and Marshall started off in the lead, but Chase came first, Ryder second, Rocky third and Marshall..last. Katie was just walking along the beach. When she saw them, she raced up. Katie: Hi Ryder! Hi pups! Marshall, Chase aaaand Rocky? Correct? Rocky: That's right! Katie: (Giggles) I brought my grey Persian, Cali! Say hi, Cali! Cali: (Grumpily) Mrow... Ryder: (Pets her) Is she always this grumpy? Katie: Heh, no she's just grumpy about the big move. Ryder: Ok. Haha. (Goes up to counter) 5 Porter burgers please, without onions and three without onions or tomatoes. Mr. Porter: Coming right up, Ryder! Ryder: Thanks, Mr. Porter! And that'll be..? Mr Porter: It's on the house for cleaning my grill Monday. (Ruffles Ryder's hair) Ryder: Thanks, Mr. Porter! You're a real friend! Ryder, Katie and the pups ate their burgers in between deep conversation. Ryder liked Katie. Katie liked Ryder. The pups went to play on the beach while Katie and Ryder sat at the table still chatting. Ryder: Well, my favorite color's red, what's yours? Katie: It's pink. Kinda like your cheeks just now. Ryder: (Notices his cheeks are pink) But Rocky nudged Chase and nodded at the pair. Rocky: Let's order a large strawberry milkshake with two straws for them! Chase: Hmmm, good idea.. Let's go! They sneaked over to Mr. Porter and whispered Chase: Hey, Mr. Porter? Rocky: Can we get a double-straw large strawberry milkshake for table six? Mr. Porter: Ho ho! On the house! (Chase and Rocky high-pawed) Ryder: Yes, I like that too! We have so many things in common! (Mr. Porter walks up and the two pups go back to playing volleyball with Alex) Mr. Porter: Hello you two! I thought you looked thirsty so I brought you a milkshake, on the house! Ryder: That's kind of you, Mr. Porter! Katie: Oh,yes! Well thank you very much! Katie closed her eyes and began to drink from the straw. (Close to you - The Carpenters) The sun started to go down. Ryder closed his eyes and began to drink from the straw. They both finish the shake and stare at each other, seemingly getting closer by the minute. Then Katie had leaned in and sealed it with a kiss. Ryder was startled at first but then he closed his eyes as kissed her back. They broke apart and Ryder blushed. Ryder kissed her once more and Katie blushed and a little speechless. Ryder: So maybe you wanna.. go for a walk on the beach? Katie: I'd love to. The final scene shows them walking on the beach hand-in-hand in the sunset. Then the black page opens to just a little love heart on Katie and Ryder. THE END.Category:FanonCategory:Fanon StoriesCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:StoriesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Episode Category:Love stories